


Say Yes

by fishcake



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, artist!jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcake/pseuds/fishcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Park Jinyoung has turned Im Jaebum into a fool.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> SEEING GOT7 IRL AGAIN HAS GIVEN ME ENERGY I NEVER KNEW I HAD!! I'M ALIVE

Park Jinyoung has turned Im Jaebum into a fool. Jaebum never really thought he’d fall in love, it was never a thought that he entertained. He was always too focused on b-boying and painting to. But then, everyone around him started to fade, one by one, finding partners of their own, beautiful girlfriends with long hair. Jaebum didn’t mind, he just wished they would have stuck around. 

Being alone gives one a lot of time to think. 

Jinyoung was an accident. Jaebum walked into the small, family-owned bookstore, startling him and making him drop a stack of books. “Oh—hello! I’m Jinyoung, let me know if I can help you with anything,” Jinyoung said, picking the books up. Unable to help himself, Jaebum had assisted him. “Thank you,” Jinyoung softly said, his beautiful eyelashes fluttering as he smiled, eyes wrinkling at the edges. 

Jaebum thought, who needs a girlfriend with long hair when someone like Park Jinyoung is existing right at this moment?

-

Jaebum turns, squinting through the sun. Jinyoung is sleeping peacefully beside him and Jaebum sits up, grabbing his sketchbook and pencil from the nightstand. He opens to an empty page and begins sketching the stunning sight next to him, his own vision still blurry from sleep.

He blinks and rubs his eyes, trying to get them to focus. Now that Jaebum’s awake, he knows Jinyoung will wake soon. He doesn’t have much time to sketch. 

He’s lightly tracing over his guidelines when Jinyoung stirs. He didn’t get very far today. Jinyoung moans, stretching, and opens his eyes, smiling up at Jaebum. “Ah. You’re being creepy again.”

“Good morning,” Jaebum replies. Jinyoung simply laughs and says the words back to him. Every morning is a good morning with Jinyoung beside him. “Do you work today?”

“No. It’s my day off.”

Jaebum puts his sketchbook and pencil back on the nightstand and lies down, scooping Jinyoung into his arms, pecking the corner of his mouth. Jinyoung scoots closer, nuzzling his nose into Jaebum’s neck. “Love you,” Jinyoung mumbles.

“I love you,” Jaebum says. The bedroom door gets pushed open and Nora jumps onto the bed, meowing loudly. It’s time for her to be fed. Jaebum doesn’t want to get up. Nora gets on top of Jaebum, stepping all over him. Jaebum huffs and sits up. Nora rolls off of him and meows again, rubbing her face on the bed. “Alright, alright.”

Jaebum goes to the kitchen, opening a can of cat food for Nora. She eats it on the counter, and Jaebum pets her, going back to bed. Jaebum grumbles and Jinyoung tells him, “You did it to yourself.”

“I know I did.” He has spoiled Nora ever since she was a kitten. 

Jinyoung kisses his hair, running his fingers through the dark brown strands. Since it’s his day off, and Jaebum has nowhere to be, he thinks he’ll sleep for a while longer, and bask in the calm of a quiet Wednesday morning.

-

Jinyoung sits on the balcony, writing poems. Poems about the Seoul sunset, about the lake near his old home in Busan, about the way Jaebum makes him feel when he smiles.

Jaebum is beside him, sketching, the side of his left hand covered in lead from dragging on the paper. He doesn’t let Jinyoung look at his sketchbook, which leads Jinyoung to believe he’s drawing him. Jinyoung scribbles something about how Jaebum’s hair shines in the sun. He’ll come up with a metaphor for that later. 

For now, he closes his notebook and gets up. Jaebum asks him where he’s going and Jinyoung says, “To make lunch. I’m hungry. I’ll make something for you.”

Jaebum sets his things aside and grabs Jinyoung’s wrist, tugging him into his lap. He takes Jinyoung’s face into his hands, kissing him. Jinyoung smiles and curls up, leaning closer, nipping at Jaebum’s lower lip. Jaebum slides his hand down Jinyoung’s back, grabbing his ass and squeezing. 

“Alright there, hyung. You’re getting too excited,” Jinyoung says before things can progress. Jaebum snorts and Jinyoung gets up. “I’m going to make lunch.”

Jaebum pats his ass as he walks away.

-

Jinyoung closes his book and puts it on the nightstand closest to him. Jaebum asks, “Was that another erotic novel? Are you trying to tell me something?”

Jinyoung scoffs, “Yes it was. And no, if I were trying to tell you our sex life is boring I wouldn’t skirt around it.” Jinyoung is very open and honest with Jaebum, two things he never was until he met him. 

Humming, Jaebum wonders aloud, “Is our sex life boring?”

“No. I don’t think so, at least. By the way, the entire book wasn’t plain porn, it had a plot.”

Jaebum laughs softly, “I’m sure it did.” He rubs Jinyoung’s chest, smiling sleepily. “I’m sure it was a riveting tale...” His fingers skirt over his nipples and Jinyoung closes his eyes for a moment, sensitive. 

“It was. And the plot was unique. Next time you find a book with gay pirates, you let me know.”

“Oh,” Jaebum moans, amused, “captain Jinyoung, you can take this booty—” Jinyoung shoves Jaebum off of him, laughing loudly. Jaebum grins, “We can roleplay that. Let’s get kinky.”

“You stop that,” Jinyoung snorts, turning to curl up to Jaebum. “I can’t believe you.” Jaebum trails his fingers over Jinyoung’s jaw, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

The way Jinyoung makes Jaebum feel was so scary at first. Jaebum had never experienced this before, didn’t know what this onslaught of emotion was, didn’t know where it came from. He liked Jinyoung so much, he didn’t know it had evolved. Jaebum can confidently say he loves Jinyoung, can confidently say he has found a home in this boy. 

“Hey, hyung,” Jinyoung whispers, “what are you thinking so hard about?”

“I love you,” Jaebum blurts. Jinyoung can see right through him. 

With a lazy smile, Jinyoung responds, “I love you, too. So much.” He turns the bedside lamp off and gets comfortable, ready to sleep. Jaebum loves the feel of Jinyoung’s warm skin against his own. Jinyoung tangles their legs together and shoves his face into Jaebum’s pillow, closing his eyes.

-

The bell on the door jingles, signaling his entrance. Jaebum stands there, his feet heavy. Jinyoung is holding books against his chest, seeming uncomfortable as the older woman in front of him says something Jaebum can’t decipher.

Jaebum approaches him, sliding an arm around his waist. The tension in Jinyoung’s body visibly dissolves. The woman narrows her eyes at Jaebum. Jinyoung turns his head to look at him and Jaebum quickly kisses him, earning a scowl from the unwanted guest. The woman exits the store, obviously angered. Jaebum asks, “What happened?”

“She was trying to hit on me,” Jinyoung says. Jaebum hums and kisses him again. “I’m glad you came.” Jinyoung puts away the books in his arms, organizing them on the shelf. 

“Let’s go get some lunch.”

A figure appears in the distance, startling Jaebum. Jinyoung turns to see what frightened him and he says, “Oh, Mark hyung. Come over here!”

The boy—Mark—walks up to them, a warm smile appearing on his face. Jinyoung introduces them, explaining that Mark’s parents own the bookstore. “This is Jaebum,” Jinyoung says, “we live together.”

 _Your boyfriend,_ Jaebum thinks, _I’m your boyfriend_.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Jinyoung adds. It still sounds strange coming out of his mouth. 

Mark nods, shaking Jaebum’s hand. “I just started working here last week. Quit my old job. Word of advice, don’t be a waiter,” Mark says.

“Noted.”

Mark is attractive, Jaebum can admit. He looks like the type of guy Jinyoung would go for if he weren’t dating Jaebum. 

“You can head to lunch, Jinyoung. I’ll watch this place.”

Jinyoung nods and puts his name tag away. “We’ll be back, Mark hyung.”

Jaebum laces their fingers together, guiding him out. His grip on Jinyoung’s hand is extremely tight and Jinyoung winces, “Hyung, you’re hurting me.”

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum says, loosening his hold as they maneuver their way through the crowd of people on the sidewalk. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Jinyoung squeezes his hand, “Don’t lie. Tell me.” Jaebum remains silent. “Is it about Mark?” Fuck. Jinyoung knows him too well. “Don’t be jealous, you idiot.” Jinyoung smiles warmly. “I’m never going to date him. I’m taken.” He reaches up and pinches Jaebum’s cheek. “You worry over the dumbest things.”

“What if you get tired of me?”

“That won’t happen,” Jinyoung assures him, eyes sparkling, reflecting the sun.

Jaebum takes him to a cafe that sells coffee and fresh food. Jinyoung blushes when Jaebum whips out his wallet and doesn’t let him pay. “Hyung,” Jinyoung whispers, embarrassed. 

“I’ve got it,” Jaebum insists. “Go find us a table, okay?”

Jinyoung nods, still flustered as he walks away. He finds a nice booth beside a large fish tank and sits, watching the brightly colored fish swim around. Jaebum joins him a few minutes later, setting a tray down with their food. 

_Jaebum is a work of art,_ Jinyoung thinks to himself, sighing. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jinyoung smiles. He averts his gaze. “I’m just glad you’re here...” He picks up his wrap, shoving it into his mouth to stop from further embarrassing himself. 

Jaebum lightly kicks his foot under the table. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jinyoung replies with a mouthful of food. Jaebum smiles fondly at him, eyes full of love.

-

“Mmh,” Jinyoung mumbles, “I think Nora needs to be fed.”

Jaebum nods and hums into his skin. “I’ll feed her when I’m done.” He grabs Jinyoung’s hips, helping him lift up and sink back down. Jinyoung’s head rolls onto his shoulder. “You’re too tired for this,” Jaebum tells him. 

“No,” Jinyoung protests, grabbing Jaebum’s hand and wrapping it around his dick. Jaebum laughs, kissing Jinyoung’s bare shoulder. “Feels good,” Jinyoung sighs, eyes closed. 

“I can’t believe my dick is putting you to sleep.”

“You should feel honored knowing I have problems sleeping.” Jinyoung turns his head and nips at Jaebum’s neck. “Consider it a good thing.”

Jaebum shifts, setting Jinyoung down on the bed and hovering over him, wrapping Jinyoung’s skinny thighs around him. His movements are sluggish and his eyes are drooping.

“I think you’re the tired one,” Jinyoung taunts. “Let’s just go to sleep.”

“But I was in the mood—”

“Seriously. Go feed Nora then come to bed.”

Jaebum grumbles and pulls out, slipping his briefs on and going to feed Nora. Jinyoung is more than half asleep by the time he comes back. 

Jaebum climbs into bed, shoving his face into Jinyoung’s pillow. “We’re getting so old. Can’t even finish a round of sex.”

“It was one time. Shut up.” Jinyoung turns and curls up to Jaebum, drowsy and content. “Felt good even though we didn’t finish.”

Jaebum nods in agreement and Jinyoung falls asleep, Jaebum’s warmth radiating onto him.

-

“Babe,” Jaebum breathes, shaking Jinyoung, who is shivering and whimpering in his sleep. “Jinyoung.” Jinyoung jumps, being startled awake. He sobs and curls up to Jaebum, his body cold. “You okay?”

Whining, Jinyoung nuzzles his nose into the crook of Jaebum’s neck. “Bad dream. I’m okay.”

Outside, lightning strikes, thunder cracking after it. Nora hops up on the bed, climbing onto Jaebum’s pillow and laying down beside his head. Jinyoung sighs, calming down. “I love you,” Jinyoung says, “thank you for waking me up.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. It was stupid. I’m fine.”

Jaebum kisses his forehead and holds him close to warm him up. Jinyoung feels so fragile in his arms. Sometimes, Jaebum is afraid he’ll break him, like shattered porcelain. Jinyoung falls back asleep, but Jaebum stays up, listening to the rain and thunder. 

Sometimes, Jaebum wonders if Jinyoung truly knows how much he means to him. He wonders if Jinyoung wants to spend the rest of his life with him, the way Jaebum wants to wake up to him every morning until the day he dies. Jaebum will never get sick of loving Jinyoung. He will always look forward to seeing his face, to seeing him smile. 

Jaebum can’t believe his life would be completely different if he hadn’t gone into the bookstore. He doubts he’d feel fulfilled without Jinyoung. 

It’s crazy to think that because of one move, he has found true happiness, but he’s definitely not complaining.

-

“Mark’s going on a date, and he doesn’t know the guy, so he wants to double date with us. Is that okay with you?”

Jaebum blinks at Jinyoung, who is standing in the bedroom doorway, clad in nothing but a towel. His hair is dripping wet. “Yeah...that’s fine.” Setting his tablet aside, Jaebum says, “Hey, come here.”

“Let me put my clothes on—”

“Ugh, Jinyoung,” Jaebum groans. 

“Oh. Sorry,” he laughs, climbing up onto the bed. “I just didn’t think about it.” His towel unravels, falling onto the blanket. Jaebum grabs his face, kissing his soft lips. 

Even though they’ve been together for so long, have seen each other naked hundreds of times, Jinyoung still feels shy when he’s in front of Jaebum. Jaebum’s eyes are so intense. Not judging, no, he has never had a judgmental gaze when staring at Jinyoung, especially when he’s so vulnerable. Jaebum stares at him like he hand painted each star in the sky, like he created every galaxy. Jaebum stares at him with so much love, sometimes Jinyoung doesn’t know what to do with himself. 

Jaebum is a rose and Jinyoung is the sun and water keeping him alive. 

He touches Jinyoung delicately tonight, takes his time, makes sure his fingertips feel every inch of him. When Jinyoung lets out a sob, Jaebum asks, “Too slow?” He’s not trying to tease him. Not tonight. Jinyoung nods, eyes glazed over. “Sorry,” Jaebum sincerely says, coating his fingers with lube. Jinyoung spreads his legs, his eyes fluttering shut. Jaebum sighs, “You are so beautiful.”

“Stop it,” Jinyoung blushes, covering his face. 

“Never,” Jaebum replies, leaning down to scatter kisses over his thighs, curling his fingers and pressing them into him. Jinyoung has changed Jaebum’s life for the better, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

-

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jackson.”

Jaebum can’t help it, he’s quick to judge. Jackson seems presentable. A little loud, if anything. For all he knows, Jackson is a train wreck. Jinyoung seems to be inspecting him as well. Mark, on the other hand, can barely even make eye contact with the guy. 

Dinner is terrible. Not the food—the food is great. Jinyoung and Jackson make conversation the entire time. Jaebum is too busy taking advantage of the endless fries and Mark is simply listening. Listening, and not participating. 

Every once in a while, Jaebum reaches over to touch Jinyoung, subtly reminding Jackson who he belongs to. Jinyoung smiles, leaning into him, stealing a fry off of his plate. Jackson tries to talk to Mark, but Mark responds with short sentences. 

There’s no way this is going to work, Jaebum thinks.

Jinyoung kicks Mark’s leg under the table and Mark jumps slightly, asking Jackson about his family and fencing. Jackson is a funny guy, but Jaebum thinks he’s too outgoing for Mark. They could probably work out as friends, at least.

Jinyoung gives Jaebum a _look_. Jaebum stares down at his plate as if his thoughts had just been scattered on the table. When it comes to Jinyoung, Jaebum is transparent. 

Jackson excuses himself to the bathroom. Once he’s out of earshot, Mark says, “This is terrible. I need to leave.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Jinyoung says. “It’s fine. He seems nice. Just talk to him. Jaebum hyung and I can leave, if you want.”

“I don’t know. He’s not into me. I think he’s into you.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “He’s not into me. Every time he talks to me, he looks at you.” He grabs Jaebum’s hand, “Let’s leave them. They’ll get along better without us here, I think.”

Jaebum leaves some money for his and Jinyoung’s meals and wishes Mark good luck. Mark seems nervous and Jaebum wonders if it’s a smart idea to leave him. He voices this to Jinyoung, who simply tells him it’ll be fine. 

They head home, and Jinyoung babysits his phone the whole time, waiting for a text from Mark. He doesn’t get one for the rest of the night, and wonders if he and Jackson finally hit it off. 

In the morning, Jinyoung texts him, asking if everything went okay. 

Mark simply replies, _got laid_.

“Oh my god.”

Jaebum grumbles, “Hm?”

“Mark and Jackson had sex.”

“Mmh.” Jaebum turns over and goes back to sleep. 

Jinyoung can’t believe what he just read. Maybe he should go back to sleep as well.

-

Jaebum breaks his pencil for the umpteenth time. Jinyoung glances at him and says, “You’re too stressed.”

Jaebum just wants to sketch the skyline. “I know.” Everything looks so beautiful in Seoul, lit up in the night. 

“Let’s go out.” Jaebum raises an eyebrow and Jinyoung says, “Just to take a walk. You need to get out of the apartment, I think.”

Jaebum nods.

They put on sweaters and slip their sneakers on, and head out in their pajamas. Jinyoung laces their fingers together as they walk out of the apartment complex. He isn’t afraid. People can stare. They can say what they want about them, but Jinyoung is happy. He’s so happy. No one can take that from him. 

Seoul is alive at night. Couples, kissing outside of bars, friends, having a few drinks. Jinyoung watches Jaebum’s eyes, lit up by the colorful lights. Jaebum catches him staring and asks, “What?”

Jinyoung smiles. “I love you.”

Jaebum leans in and presses his head against Jinyoung’s, “I love you, too.”

“What was bothering you?”

They continue to walk, and Jaebum tells Jinyoung about how he isn’t selling paintings the way he used to. He tells Jinyoung about how he’s so afraid he won’t be able to give Jinyoung everything he deserves. 

“You give me so much. I don’t need anything more.”

Jaebum shakes his head. “You deserve the world.”

Jinyoung stops walking and grabs Jaebum’s wrist. He pushes him against the brick wall of some random building and kisses him, taking the breath from his lungs. Grabbing Jaebum’s face, Jinyoung whispers, “I have the world in my hands right now.”

-

A light sheet of snow has covered Seoul. Jinyoung stares out the window, entranced by the way the flakes fall. Jaebum comes up behind him, sliding his arms around his waist and kissing his neck.

“Do you want me to make you some hot chocolate?”

Jinyoung hums and nods. Jaebum doesn’t pull away and Jinyoung leans into him, warm and content. 

Winter has always been Jinyoung’s favorite season. He loves hot drinks and oversized sweaters. He loves Jaebum’s warm breath against his cold skin, loves getting under the covers and sharing intimate touches. 

Jinyoung could stand right here with Jaebum for the rest of time. 

Jaebum softly says Jinyoung’s name. He nuzzles his nose under Jinyoung’s ear and mumbles, “I would marry you.”

Chills run down Jinyoung’s spine. He lets out a shaky exhale. “I would marry you, too.”

Jaebum releases a sigh of relief. He’s going to spend the rest of his life with Jinyoung. He whispers, “Some day, we’ll be able to. I promise. Things won’t always be this way. Things will change.”

“Promise you won’t leave before then.”

“I will never leave,” Jaebum assures him. Jinyoung is his other half, the key to his lock. Jaebum has never felt as whole as he does now. Jinyoung was meant to be his. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Jinyoung tells him. He turns around and slides his arms around Jaebum’s neck. Jaebum holds him by his hips, leaning in and kissing him, sending a rush through Jinyoung’s body. “Thank you,” Jinyoung says, “for loving me.”

“I could say the same to you.” Jaebum doesn’t want to let go of him. He doesn’t want anyone to take Jinyoung from him. Jinyoung kisses him again, smiling against Jaebum’s mouth. He shivers as the air conditioning kicks in. “Let me put the heater on,” Jaebum says. 

Jinyoung nods and they both part. Jaebum turns the heater on and goes to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Jinyoung flops down onto the couch. Nora hops up beside him, curling up into a ball next to his thigh. He pets her, smiling down at her. When Jinyoung met Nora for the first time, she hissed at him. She quickly warmed up to him, realizing that he wasn’t a threat, and she liked the way he pet her. 

Jaebum joins him a few minutes later, two mugs in his hands. He gives one to Jinyoung, and plops down beside him, placing his own on the coffee table since it’s scalding hot. 

The first thing Jinyoung does is shove his nose into the whipped cream. Jaebum smiles, leaning in to lick it off. Jinyoung laughs, honey dripping from his lips. Jaebum will never get tired of his voice. 

Jinyoung puts his hot chocolate next to Jaebum’s on the coffee table. If he takes a sip now he’ll burn himself. He turns and rests his head on Jaebum’s shoulder as they watch TV together.

-

Jaebum isn’t one to show off. He likes a quiet Christmas. He likes sitting next to Jinyoung under the tree they decorated together, taking turns unwrapping the presents they got for each other.

Jinyoung grabs the box Jaebum was purposefully saving for last. He smiles brightly, tearing into it. Jinyoung always gets so excited on Christmas, Jaebum falls in love all over again. 

Jinyoung opens the big box, only to reveal a small black box. He exhales. “What is this?”

“Open it and find out.”

Jinyoung cracks open the small jewelry box. Inside sits a sparkling band with their names engraved on the inside. He can’t help the way his eyes begin to water. “Hyung—”

“I told you. We’re going to get married some day. No matter what.”

Jinyoung slips the ring on. It fits perfectly, like it was meant to be there. Jinyoung all but throws himself at Jaebum, tackling him to the ground and kissing him repeatedly. “Thank you, hyung. Thank you so much.”

Jaebum smiles, kissing him deeply, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Jinyoung breathes. He sniffles, letting Jaebum hold him close.

He never thought they’d come this far, but here they are, and he’s definitely not going to let this go.

-

Jinyoung sets down the final box, exhaling loudly, sweat dripping down his brow. Jaebum makes a sound of agreement, exhausted from the move, and Nora begins to meow obnoxiously in her cat carrier. “Close the front door, I’ll let her out,” Jaebum tells him, heading over to her. She stops meowing when she sees Jaebum and all but runs out when he opens it up.

“This is so much better than our apartment,” Jinyoung breathes, relieved they could finally move from the cramped space. Jaebum gets his own room to paint now. He can set up his easel and organize all of his paints and supplies instead of just throwing them into a box. “It’s perfect,” Jinyoung says.

“So are you,” Jaebum replies.

“ _Stop,_ ” Jinyoung laughs, being pulled in by the waist. Jaebum grabs his chin, kissing him, pulling something out of his pocket and putting it in Jinyoung’s hand. Jinyoung looks down at the folded piece of paper, unfolding it. It’s a drawing of him, so detailed and intricate, one would think it’s a photo. “When did you do this?”

“Last week,” Jaebum says. “Do you like it?”

Jinyoung has seen Jaebum grow as an artist and as a person, how could he not like it? “I love it, thank you. I’m going to put it on the fridge like my family used to.”

 _You’re my family_ , Jaebum thinks, feeling content as he watches Jinyoung walk to the kitchen. Things can only get better from here.


End file.
